Directo de mi corazon
by LucarioGirl
Summary: Este fick trata de mi interpretación y mis historias inspiradas de la musica del MC español Porta, si quieren leerlo son bienvenidos y si no pos has lo que quieras uwu


**Bueno amm hola... se que las que lean esto estaran como: WTF? ._. esta tipa esta transtornada... Pero no, no es asi... Solo escribo lo que siento y hoy en dia por mas que tengo alguien que me ama mi mente esta dudando, mas al escuchar cosas asi... Supongo que esta es mi reaccion y por favor, sino les gusta como manejo las canciones en este fick no insulten, no ganan nada ya que por mas que quieran no lo borrare... Bueno, si creen que debo mejorar algo o si les gusto haganmelo saber en un RW... Tambien si quieren recomendarme alguna canción o algo por el estilo. **

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Chinomiko. Y la musica de este fick es de Porta y sus colaboradores**

* * *

><p>Comenzó a llorar, era lo único que podía hacer después de "La primera vez", sin embargo, que este nombre no los engañe... No hablamos de "esa" primera vez, hablamos de la primera vez que te rompen el corazón... Cuando lo hacen parece que ya no hay vuelta atrás, además todos te dicen: La vida sigue... Pero citando una frase que siempre me llega al corazón:<p>

_"La vida sigue -dicen-,_

_pero no siempre es verdad._

_A veces la vida no sigue._

_A veces solo pasan los días"_

Puedo sonar un poco depresiva pero desde que el me dejo yo ya no soy la misma. ¿Cual fue el motivo de todo esto? ¿Que le hice para que me haga esto? ¿Acaso fue mi culpa?

* * *

><p>-Vamos Vale! No debes echarte atrás- Rosalya trataba de consolarme pero no podía acallar estos sentimientos, no sabia si llorar, si golpearlo o simplemente... Terminar con el sufrimiento...<p>

-Ella era mi amiga-Susurre, Rosalya esbozo una mueca de disgusto, ella siempre me dijo que desconfiaba pero nunca le hice caso.

-Y el tu amor...Ya deja de lamentarte, esto ya paso, la vida si...-

-La vida seguiría si Leigh te engañara con tu mejor amiga?-La interrumpí, ella bajo la mirada...

_"No necesito a otra hipócrita"_ Pensé, para luego irme de allí sin importar lo que Rosalya diga.

**[Porta]**  
><strong>Os voy a contar<strong>  
><strong>Lo que sentí en esta canción<strong>  
><strong>Fue la primera vez<strong>  
><strong>Que alguien rompió en mí, mi corazón<strong>  
><strong>Y no me lo creía<strong>  
><strong>O quizás no quería<strong>  
><strong>Mientras cada lágrima caía<strong>  
><strong>Seguía sin entender la razón<strong>  
><strong>Si es que existía<strong>  
><strong>La negación fue el mecanismo de defensa que tuve<strong>  
><strong>Al subirme asumí<strong>  
><strong>Que podrían bajarme de una ostia así de las nubes<strong>  
><strong>Todo fue tan repentino, que ni pude preguntar<strong>  
><strong>Si era por ella, o por mi culpa<strong>  
><strong>Que tenía que pagar<strong>

_~FlashBack~_

Aun lo recuerdo, el había quedado para venir a casa, pero nunca lo hizo. al otro día me llegaron mensajes con fotos de el y mi mejor amiga, lo trate de negar. ¿Cual fue la razon?

**Al final supe la verdad**  
><strong>Era lo último que me esperaba<strong>  
><strong>A espaldas quedaba con un amigo en el que confiaba<strong>  
><strong>La primera vez que me traicionaban<strong>  
><strong>Para colmo lo negaban<strong>  
><strong>Como si yo fuera idiota<strong>  
><strong>Sentí la derrota en mí<strong>  
><strong>Y un dolor que no se agotaba<strong>

Cuando pude afirmar que ellos me traicionaron quede destruida, ellos me habían dejado como idiota. El era mi primer y único amor, ella mi mejor amiga desde la infancia.

**Estaba roto, me sentía vacío, sin vida**  
><strong>Sabía que nadie en el mundo<strong>  
><strong>Como yo la querría nunca<strong>  
><strong>Vacío emocional que sientes dentro<strong>  
><strong>Se hace un nudo<strong>  
><strong>Mente y corazón<strong>  
><strong>Se muestran por primera vez desnudos<strong>

Ella no podría amarlo como yo, eso estaba claro. Caí en una etapa depresiva, me sentía vacía, me habían roto en mil pedazos.

**[Gema]**  
><strong>Quise ser todo para ti<strong>  
><strong>Perdí, me olvidé de mi<strong>  
><strong>Cedí, me dejé llevar<strong>  
><strong>Palpaba hasta mi despertar<strong>

**Recé una y otra vez**  
><strong>Y ve, que saldría vez<strong>  
><strong>Y el tiempo pasó después<strong>  
><strong>Solo un recuerdo del ayer<strong>

**[Porta]**  
><strong>Entonces es cuando piensas<strong>  
><strong>Que ella ya no te merece<strong>  
><strong>Te convences mientras dentro<strong>  
><strong>Sin saberlo el odio crece<strong>  
><strong>Sigues con tu vida<strong>  
><strong>Finges que todo está bien<strong>  
><strong>Buceas a otra persona que llene ese hueco<strong>  
><strong>Y así poder darle celos a ella también<strong>

Rezaba que fuera mentira, sin embargo, esto paso y me quedo en claro que el no me merecia. Ahora solo quiero verlo muerto o a varios kilometros de donde estoy.

**Yo lo hice de forma inconsciente**  
><strong>Aunque me funcionó, ella volvió<strong>  
><strong>Y os juro que me dolió<strong>  
><strong>Pero entonces fui yo quien la rechazó<strong>  
><strong>Ya había pasado por lo peor<strong>  
><strong>Y a ti no te importó, no me jodas<strong>  
><strong>Que vuelves ahora haciendo<strong>  
><strong>Como que nada ocurrió<strong>

Sin embargo, no encontré a otro, tampoco el volvió... Me quede sola y eso no es lindo, no lo olvidaria nunca pero ¿Ahora que importa?... Ya no tengo nada...

.

.

.

-Se que es de cobardes huir, mas de este modo pero... Ya no puedo seguir con este dolor ¿Acaso entienden lo que es vivir con este dolor y esta bronca acumulada? Pues yo si lo se, mas de lo que quisiera...- Diciendo mi monologo mire al vacío, allí se veía a los estudiantes del "Sweet Amoris" felices ¿Todos podian serlo menos yo? ¿Acaso yo no podia ser feliz?

Tome mis auriculares y termine de escuchar esa cancion que tanto me gustaba pero al mismo tiempo me heria

**Lloras, ahora te arrepientes, ¿no?**  
><strong>Vienes de victima, diciéndome que<strong>  
><strong>Que fui lo mejor que te paso<strong>  
><strong>Palabras vacías sin mas<strong>  
><strong>Te fuiste con otro cuando cuando me tenías<strong>  
><strong>Solo debías decir la verdad<strong>  
><strong>Y cortar no habría dejado esa herida<strong>

**Fue difícil para mí**  
><strong>Después de tanto tiempo<strong>  
><strong>No me arrepiento<strong>  
><strong>Pero la poca confianza<strong>  
><strong>Se la llevo el viento<strong>  
><strong>No sabía qué iba a pasar<strong>  
><strong>Tenía que reflexionar<strong>  
><strong>Aunque esto no se iba a arreglar<strong>  
><strong>Con un simple "lo siento"<strong>

**[Gema]**  
><strong>Quise ser todo para ti<strong>  
><strong>Perdí, me olvidé de mi<strong>  
><strong>Cedí, me dejé llevar<strong>  
><strong>Palpaba hasta mi despertar<strong>

**Recé una y otra vez**  
><strong>Y ve, que saldría vez<strong>  
><strong>Y el tiempo pasó después<strong>  
><strong>Solo un recuerdo del ayer<strong>

**[Porta]**  
><strong>Y os lo podéis imaginar<strong>  
><strong>Al final juntos de nuevo otra vez<strong>  
><strong>Aunque esta vez fui incapaz de confiar<strong>  
><strong>Sabía que no saldría bien<strong>  
><strong>Todo era rencor<strong>  
><strong>Cuando podía se lo echaba en cara<strong>  
><strong>Cada discusión por nada<strong>  
><strong>O por cualquier estupidez<strong>

**Yo creía que sería para siempre**  
><strong>Y ya ves<strong>  
><strong>La primera vez fue un golpe demasiado fuerte<strong>  
><strong>¿No crees?<strong>  
><strong>Yo te perdoné aunque nunca olvidaré lo que me hiciste<strong>  
><strong>Y suerte<strong>  
><strong>Que de lo que sí que me olvide fue de quererte<strong>

**Pasé de la impotencia a indiferencia**  
><strong>Aunque me cure tras cada traición<strong>  
><strong>La decepción siempre se quedará dentro<strong>  
><strong>Harto de tantas mentiras en cuento de hadas<strong>  
><strong>Con alas cortadas<strong>  
><strong>Abonadas de por vida al sufrimiento<strong>

**Y aprendí de cada error**  
><strong>Aunque entonces solo era un crío<strong>  
><strong>Todo pasa por algún motivo<strong>  
><strong>Y yo encontré el mío<strong>  
><strong>Quizás fue un capricho del destino<strong>  
><strong>Quien nos separó<strong>  
><strong>Porque ahora tengo al lado<strong>  
><strong>Algo de verdad<strong>  
><strong>Se llama Amor<strong>

**[Gema]**  
><strong>Quise ser todo para ti<strong>  
><strong>Perdí, me olvidé de mi<strong>  
><strong>Cedí, me dejé llevar<strong>  
><strong>Palpaba hasta mi despertar<strong>

**Recé una y otra vez**  
><strong>Y ve, que saldría vez<strong>  
><strong>Y el tiempo pasó después<strong>  
><strong>Solo un recuerdo del ayer<strong>

Cuando termino me acerque a la baranda que limita entre la azotea y el vacío... Me subí allí y opte por la salida fácil...

_¿Acaso no es linda la primera vez?_

.

.

.

**Columna de peggy "Diario Sweet Amoris"**

**"La primera vez"**

Nuestra compañera Valeria fue encontrada muerta hoy a la mañana, se dice que se suicido... Que coincidencia ¿no? Luego de que su amado Castiel la engañara con Debrah esta chica salto desde la azotea. Según nuestros informes esta chica salto con los auriculares puestos y en sus muñecas sacaba a relucir una linda frase que nuestra servidora piensa que esta dedicada a un lindo pelirrojo "¿Te arrepientes de robar la primera vez?"


End file.
